


B&R72: Sword of Desire!

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The boys act out Ben's little Harlequin Romance fantasy!





	B&R72: Sword of Desire!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R72: Sword of Desire!

## B&R72: Sword of Desire!

  
by Dee Gilles  


* * *

Benny & Ray 72 Sword of Desire!* Dee Gilles Rated NC-17  
  
The handsome stranger strode down Chicago's West 16th Street, searching, though not quite sure what he was searching for. Action, he supposed, excitement, adventure.   
  
He had been born and raised in the far north, and today was his introduction into big city American life. He was fresh off the bus, with no place to be, no responsibility, no place to call home.  
  
He was a very good-looking man, he had been told, but never really thought about it until moments like this. He could practically feel the eyes of women... and a few men... travel up and down his body as they passed. He was turning quite a few heads. He had already been propositioned twice today. He suppressed a prideful smile.  
  
It was a hot day. The man had already pulled off his white cotton Henley and tucked it into his waistband. He wore only a tight white "wife beater"-style undershirt, and a pair of cut-off jeans shorts. They were cut so short that the pocket liners hung out below the jagged hemline. His feet were clad only in white Keds.  
  
He turned his head without completely turning around; in his peripheral vision, he could see that he was being followed. By a man in a dark, sleek car with lightly tinted windows. The driver was doing his best to remain unobtrusive, but the man was keenly aware of his surroundings as he meandered down the sidewalk. He had always been an excellent tracker, and always had his wits about him; his sense of sight and hearing were particularly heightened.   
  
The black car had already driven by him several times, circling the block. At one point, the man had even slowed and lowered his window, staring.   
  
The stranger caught a long glimpse of the driver; he was slim, with a prominent nose, sunglasses. He wore a black shirt with a high collar.   
  
The walker shivered with the sudden pleasure of anticipation, practically feeling the man's gaze on his skin. He slowed his walk, rolling his hips a bit more than necessary. He lightly scratched his derriere, allowing the fabric there to lift in the process.   
  
He heard tires squeal, and an angry horn blare, as his admirer just barely missed sideswiping another car in his efforts to follow him with his eyes. He turned his head, and for an instant made eye contact with the man. He turned away, embarrassed at being caught looking interested. A bit of heat rose to his already warm face.  
  
He crossed the street to California Avenue, and now walked next to a park. He moved closer to the edge of the sidewalk so that he could take advantage of the trees' cooling shade.   
  
He glanced back. His shadow still followed him.   
  
The man considered. He had left home so that he could be free. And wasn't the purpose of being free to do as his heart desired?   
  
He had been propositioned by many, many women over the years, women of a wide range of ages, races, religions...all of which he had turned down. A few men had come on to him, but he had never taken any of them seriously. They had all spoke of their desire for him and demanded him, staring lustily at his body. But this man...this man had gazed into his eyes. That gaze, though brief, had set a flame to his heart.   
  
He slowed his walk a little more, glanced toward the dark, mysterious man again. The man was openly staring. The man slowed to a halt once he pulled over to the curb, and beckoned him.   
  
"Ehi, lei, mi scusi... Ehi..."  
  
The northern stranger looked around him but found no one nearby and pointed to himself, questioningly.   
  
"S, lei! Mi scusi. Parla italiano? Capisce quello che dico?"  
  
"Yes, I speak a little," he replied.  
  
"Sono nuovo in citt. Per favore, pu indicarmi un albergo?"  
  
"I'm sorry, slower, please?"  
  
"Un hotel," the man repeated.  
  
"Ah. non lo so, mi spiace"," he said hesitantly, struggling to recall the right Italian words. "I don't know," he repeated. "I am also a stranger to this town. I am also looking for a place for the night." He came over to the car and leaned in, curiously glancing around at the interior.  
  
The man, upon closer view, was striking. He had beautiful green eyes and a pencil-thin mustache. He in fact wore a long dark cape, despite the warm temperatures outside.  
  
"Perhaps then, we may look together?" the mysterious one said in a thick Italian accent. "Please, let me offer you a ride. You look hot and tired."  
  
"Si, Grazie," he said.  
  
He opened the door and climbed into the car. The car was cold, causing his nipples to suddenly tighten, harden. His shorts rode far up his thigh, the fabric gathering to tightly hug his crotch. He modestly put his hands in his lap, and then deliberately moved them away. None of this escaped the attention of the Italian stranger. He turned and stared out the window, hoping that the man was looking at his body and liking what he saw.  
  
The man pulled out into traffic again. After a time, he said, "Mi chiamo Armando. Tu?"  
  
"Ben."  
  
"Ah, yes. "Ah, Ben... Bene! Very fitting....I can see you are blessed with many attributes, no doubt the least of which is your supreme beauty."  
  
Ben felt himself redden.  
  
"You blush beautifully." The man reached out with his right hand, and briefly skimmed Ben's cheek. "Yes. Bellissimo."   
  
The rode around in silence for a while, each keeping a look-out for a hotel. Ben pointed out several budget places, but Armando shook his head at each one. "No. That one is not nice enough for you. No. Nor that one. Nor that one."  
  
He drove them on until he found a nice-looking motel in an attractive part of the city. Elegant weeping willows surrounded the property. "Yes, this place looks cozy. Simple. A bit of a step-down for me, but it will suffice for one night, I think."  
  
"Oh....oh my," Ben said, looking embarrassed as he viewed the room rates on the marquee. "This place is expensive. It would take all the cash that I have to pay for this. I am very poor."  
  
Armando eyed the Adonis next to him, hungrily. "Then perhaps you would like to.... share a room with me?"  
  
Ben pretended to consider the offer, waiting a decent enough time before he eagerly blurted `yes.'   
  
Armando parked the car. He went inside to make the arrangements. Ben felt himself grow a little hard in anticipation. He knew what was going to happen as soon as they entered the motel room. He wanted it to happen.   
  
He adjusted the fabric at his crotch so that it was not so tight.  
  
After a few moments, Armando returned with a slip of paper, and a key. He crossed over to his side, and gallantly held open the door for his passenger, tossing his cape to one side with a flourish.  
  
The younger man felt a hand lightly brush against his derriere as he crossed in front of Armando.  
  
Armando led to a room in the far corner of the establishment, unlocked the door, and gestured inside. Ben walked in, and Armando shut and locked the door, causing Ben's heart to hammer. Armando quickly drew the curtains, and turned upon him.   
  
Ben felt his breath accelerate. He could smell the man's spicy cologne. "Thank you kindly for the room. I have a little cash, if you will allow me to pay you something--  
  
"Shhh. I do not need your money. But perhaps, a kiss from those sweet lips will do." Armando reached out and grabbed him by the elbows.  
  
Ben pulled away, suddenly shy. The stranger advanced as Ben continued to edge away. "I...I've never kissed a man before. I've never been with a man."  
  
"But you want to, yes? Yes. I can see it in your eyes. Come." The man tightened his grip on Ben's elbows, and attempted to draw him closer.  
  
But Ben edged away, walking backwards. The backs of Ben's knees hit the large bed, and he abruptly sat. The dark one loomed above him.  
  
"Yes. But I'm afraid."  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of. Here." Armando leaned down, grasping him by the chin and tilting his head up. He allowed his lips to brush against Ben's for the briefest of moments, teasing. Ben leaned forward, hungrily, and closed his eyes. His heart beat strongly for this man.   
  
Armando pulled back and waited, gauging his reaction. He then leaned forward again, this time, making firm contact and holding it for a moment. He pulled away again, and this time Ben followed his mouth as it retreated. Not one to deny a lover pleasure for too long, he grasped Ben by the shoulders, and thrust his hot tongue inside the man's mouth. Ben moaned passionately.  
  
Armando silently urged him to lie flat on the bed, and he climbed on top. His long black cape enveloped them both. "Mmm, Armando," Ben whispered when he was finally released from another passionate kiss.  
  
They kissed for several long moments. Ben abruptly stopped.  
  
"Armando, before we go on, I must know more about you. I don't wish to appear...too loose...to you. Tell me more, please."  
  
Armando said casually as he sat up to remove his lover's shoes, "Ah, what's to tell? I am one of the `idle wealthy', as they say, come to America in search of some excitement, perhaps true love. I was waited on hand and foot my whole life. My family descended from royalty. I, actually, am... a baron, Lord...Ligostini." He swooped down and kissed the sexy mouth once more. "Please don't be impressed by all that," he said, waving his hand in dismissive boredom. "It's really all so...so pedestrian really. Practically everyone in the small village in which I was born is descended from royalty." Yet he stroked his mustache with a certain pride.  
  
"Oh no," Ben protested. "I think that's exciting. I grew up on a farm. My step father was very cruel to me. I was forced to do all kind of chores, like scrub the kitchen floor on my hands and knees, while my step brothers did nothing."  
  
Armando suddenly giggled, mask slipping. "I'm sorry," he said. "Go on, my Cinderella. Go on."  
  
"My father was a hero, but he died so young that I barely remember him. My step mother was forced to marry a man she didn't love, in order to provide for us. My step father and his sons were very jealous of my..."  
  
"Your beauty?" Armando supplied.  
  
"Yes," Ben said hesitantly.  
  
"Your beauty is a thing to be celebrated. Thus." To demonstrate, Armando leaned down and captured his mouth in a searing kiss. He kissed him again and again and again. He pulled away, grinning.  
  
"Armando!" He cried. "Kiss me again!"  
  
Armando did not need to be asked again. He lavished upon his beauty kiss after kiss after kiss. He pulled away once more. "May I remove your pants, my love? May I see your body?"  
  
Ben looked up from underneath his eyelashes, beguilingly. "Armando. I must tell you. I'm a virgin."  
  
"Mmm," Armando moaned lustily. "I will be gentle with you. I promise. I have deflowered many a virgin. Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes, Armando. Yes. I trust you."  
  
He lay back, and waited. Armando unbuttoned Ben's shorts and slowly slipped the zipper down. "Oooh, Ben!" he breathed, suddenly overwhelmed. "You are not wearing any underwear. Not as innocent as you seem." He removed the shorts, and stood above his lover, observing him naked but for his undershirt, which Armando had pulled up to reveal his thick nipples. "You are a feast for the eyes!" He cried. He flung the shorts and they landed on the desk across the room.  
  
"Oh! Armando!" He uttered. Ben's organ of love stood large and hard, and wept a single tear.  
  
"Tell me, Benito, you have never held a man's penis in your mouth?"  
  
"No, Armando."  
  
"I'll be the first?"  
  
"Yes, Armando. I am pure. You will be my first."  
  
Armando pulled back his cape then, and quickly unfastened and lowered his pants. Ben's eyes went wide with lust and wonder, for Armando's magnificent sword of desire had thrust itself from his pants!  
  
"OOOooohh," Ben cooed eyes growing as large as saucers, "Armando!"  
  
Armando grabbed his Genoa salami in one hand. "Here. Take it."  
  
Ben leaned forward and eagerly took the great throbbing organ into his hot mouth. He moaned and sucked greedily, like a child suckling from a bottle. He gazed up at Armando adoringly.  
  
"Oh yes, yes, yes. Suck it. Suck it!" Armando cried lustily.  
  
Ben pulled more of the column of flesh down his throat, swallowing. "Oh, Dio Mio!" Armando exclamed. "Surely this is not your first time!"  
  
Ben pulled away, and the wet glistening salami of passion slipped from his lips. "Oh yes, it is, Armando! I promise you. I've been a good boy--  
  
"No more talking! Please!" Armando offered his massive schlong to his new lover again, and he eagerly sucked it in.  
  
"Uhhhh," Armando groaned. "I must taste you, too. Quickly!"  
  
Armando finished stripping quickly. He began to undo the clasp of the heavy black cape.   
  
"Please!" Ben stopped him. "Leave on the cape."  
  
"As you wish," Armando said.  
  
The Italian lay down again, first sucked on the exposed nipples and then moved on to the flat tummy, dipping the tip of his tongue into the belly button. Armando then engulfed Ben's happily bobbing joystick of desire with his mouth. They shared cries of ecstasy at the contact.  
  
Armando bit and nibbled on the acres of smooth pale flesh. It was as though he was a starving man sitting down to a full course meal. Armando devoured Ben. He then reversed his position the bed, sucking in Ben's love sausage!  
  
"Armando! Oh! Armando!" Ben cried, throwing his hands up into the air. He grabbed the headboard.   
  
Armando dangled his candies right in Ben's face. Ben eagerly sucked in the swollen member once more. The two men fellated one another like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Ben quickly neared his orgasm, which threatened to be earth-shattering.  
  
"Stop! Stop!" Armando said, sensing the end was too near. "I must take you first." He crawled away, moving off the bed. He retried the small bag he had brought in with him, which he must have kept tucked in the folds of his cape. From the black velvet pouch, he retrieved a vial of thick gel, and a box of Magnum condoms!  
  
Ben looked suddenly terrified. "No! No! Not that, Armando! I beg you!"  
  
But Armando had already poured gel on his fingers. "Shhh," he soothed. "I'll go slow. Don't worry. I won't hurt you. It will feel good."  
  
"Are you...are you sure?"  
  
"Shhh..trust me, Benito. Trust me. Open your legs."  
  
Armando prepared him with the lubricant, inserting a finger, and then two, and finally three. It felt good. Ben began to thrust and writhe on the fingers.  
  
"I think you are ready for me now, lover."  
  
He opened the foil wrapper and slipped on the condom. He leaned in.  
  
"Relax." He calmed. "Just relax. Bear down."  
  
Ben did as he was instructed, eyes closed in concentration. Finally the massive phallus slid home. Ben moaned. It felt like he was being split in two by the monster cock!   
  
"Armando!' he cried. "It hurts! Oh! Take it out!"  
  
Armando grabbed Ben's hands and held them above his head.  
  
"Oh! Armando! No! No!"  
  
"Shhh. It will feel better soon. Wait." He rolled his hips back and forth, stretching the tight orifice. He soon gently begin to thrust. "Breathe," Armando said. He picked up his pace.  
  
Soon, Ben began to relax. Armando began to thrust a little harder.   
  
Ben suddenly felt an intense feeling of pleasure. "Oh!" he said in surprise. "There! Again!"  
  
Armando released the hands, and Ben grabbed Armando's buttocks, encouraging him to thrust.  
  
"Yes! Yes!" Ben cried. His magic spot was hit again and again and again. He felt that he would orgasm without even touching himself. But Armando shifted his weight and grabbed Ben's love tool.   
  
"Oh! God! Oh!" Ben yelled.  
  
"Ben! Benny, Benny!"  
  
"Armando!"  
  
"Oh, Benny!" Armando went wild with lust, seeing his lover's pleasure. He thrust again and again. Neither would much longer. The feeling was too intense to sustain.   
  
Ben's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He clutched desperately at Armando as the magnificent and powerful thrusting piston of love drove him mad with pleasure.  
  
"OH-OH-OH," Ben cried, voice raising an octave progressively. His knees were at his ears. "Oh, Armando! Armando!" cried Ben.   
  
The wave of pure heavenly tidal wave of bliss hit him hard and knocked him under the water. Ben felt as though he were drowning! Drowning in ecstasy!  
  
Armando went wild, hips thrusting and thrusting, pistoning without restraint. He exploded inside his sweet Benny with a roar of sexual pleasure!   
  
He collapsed on top of Ben, cape draping over both of them.  
  
After a couple of minutes, their breathing calmed. Armando carefully pulled out and removed the used condom, disposing of it. He stood over the bed for a moment, feasting his eyes of his naked, spread-eagle lover.  
  
He returned again to Ben's side, sighing happily, lying on one elbow.  
  
He kissed him, slowly and gently. "Happy Birthday, babe. Did you like it?'  
  
Benny sighed. "It was wonderful. Thank you, Ray! I know it was a silly indulgence."  
  
"Where did you get this crazy idea, anyway?"  
  
"Francesca leant me the book she had just finished, "Sword of Desire." You see, in this book--  
  
"You borrowed one of those trashy Harlequin Romance books from Francesca?!"  
  
"Well, yes, actually. It was quite interesting, although formulaic and--  
  
Ray stopped him with a kiss.   
  
"You know something? Doesn't even matter where the idea came from. You wanted it. I'd do anything for you. You know that, don't you, babe? I love you."  
  
"Oh Ray. I love you."  
  
They necked happily for a few minutes. "Benny...no one's ever gonna find out about this, right? This is our little secret?"  
  
"Of course, Ray."  
  
"Hey, I noticed an IHOP down the street when we came in. You wanna get some breakfast? Recharge and uh...come back here later? We paid for the room, and the cape rental's not up til six. Might as well get our money's worth, right?"  
  
"Right you are, Ray." Ben kissed him once more before rising. "I'm famished. I would love a large stack of pancakes and sausage. Shower with me?"  
  
"Mmm. You go ahead. I need a few minutes to rest; you wore me out. "  
  
"Alright, Ray." With a final kiss, Benny was off, happily singing to himself.   
  
Ray listened with a smile on his face as his husband began to sing `California Dreaming' in the shower. "All the leaves are brown..." they sang together in separate rooms.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Detective Tom Dewey blinked, looking around, wondering if he were dreaming. He and his partner Donald "The Duck" Pato were on a stakeout, trying to bust some bad guys involved in a guns and prostitution ring. Donald had fallen asleep too, and was sitting at the driver's wheel sawing some logs, head thrown back.   
  
Dewey sat up, and rubbed his eyes. A tall skinny man dressed in all black walked by him. Something about him looked very familiar. He stared. No. Couldn't be him. No way. In a cape, what the fuck??!!   
  
A man followed him two paces behind. Looked like a hustler. Tight white undershirt, short jeans...'booty' shorts... body utterly perfect, Tom thought with envy. And a drop- dead gorgeous face to... "Ben Fraser?!"   
  
"Wha? What's goin' on?" Don mumbled, startled awake by Tom's exclamation.  
  
"Ahhh. Nothing. Nothing." Tom looked again at the two men, followed them until they were out of sight. No, that couldn't have been them. It was just two men that looked similar. The place crawled with prostitutes, johns, hustlers and cruisers at all hours of the day and night.  
  
Don ran a hand over his eyes. "Sorry. Dozed off. Anything happening?"  
  
"Nah. Nothing."  
  
"Look, why don't we just get out of here, call it night? They're not gonna show."  
  
"Yeah, alright. Good idea."  
  
Don started up the car, and pulled out from underneath the shady tree they were parked underneath. "Man. Nothing exciting ever happens around here, huh?"  
  
"Nahh, nothing at all. Let's get home so we can get some shut eye," He suddenly burst into peals of laughter. He can't believe he thought he saw Vecchio and Fraser in a place like this. It was just so patently ridiculous! He must be watching too many cop shows lately, or something.   
  
"What's so funny?" Don demanded to know.  
  
"Nothing. I just need a vacation is all. Getting slap-happy. Hey. Feel like going to IHOP?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm starving!" his partner said. "You buying?"  
  
"Sure, why the heck not, buddy?" Dewey said, good naturedly.  
  
"Good! I can hear the pancakes and sausage are calling my name!"  
  
Chuckling, Tom Dewey leaned back against the head rest and closed his eyes.  
  
FINIS  
  
*Special `Thank you!' to Tiziana, for the beautiful Italian translation.  
  


  
 

* * *

End B&R72: Sword of Desire! by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
